


Homecoming

by HeartofIceCream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heaven, I promise, Song fic, actually fluffy despite major character death, but not really shippy, could be wincestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartofIceCream/pseuds/HeartofIceCream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been many years since the Winchesters had died; they were human, after all. Castiel lived on, but his story wasn't sad.</p><p>Song fic for Homecoming by Thomas Bergersen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Song fic for Homecoming by Thomas Bergersen because everyone loves instrumental music.  
> I needed fluff after that last fic...

It had been many years since the Winchesters had died; they were human, after all. The gates of Hell had been shut, the angels had been returned to their rightful state and the hunters that had saved the world had been finally content to simply live and let other people hunt the monsters. It had taken years to get them to stop hunting, though Sam was easier than Dean. Occasionally, they still snuck off for a weekend to stop the spirit in the next town over or to hunt down the wendigo in the nearby forest, but other than that, the Winchesters finally lived their lives.

It had been good, if short. Their bodies had gone through so much abuse, abuse that even an angel couldn’t heal, and it had taken their lives in the end. Dean had gone first at age 42, due to heart failure. It wasn’t the burgers; he claimed that until his very end. Sam passed away after that, at the ripe old age of 44. The doctors weren’t sure quite what took him; his body had just simply stopped. They had both died happily, surrounded by family and friends that they never thought they could have. 

Castiel had lingered on, of course, seeing as he was an angel. He cherished every memory he had of the Winchesters, from the stupid arguments, to the way they fought endlessly for the world they never truly belonged to, to the way they looked when Death finally took away the burden that they had carried on their shoulders for far too long. He was fairly certain that he loved them both, but in what sense he couldn’t be sure. All he knew was that, about 100 years after their passing, he couldn’t stand the hollow sound of the Impala anymore.

So he left earth, saying goodbye to their children and their children’s children as he finally returned to Heaven. He’d been scared for so many years to go back, despite the angels that had visited him, telling him that he was welcome home. So when the longing became too much, he walked back through the gates of Heaven with shaking hands and a fearful heart. But then he saw the smiles of the angels that told him that he was forgiven, the perfection of his home shining in the way it was always meant to, felt the presence of God returned home and his fear faded away.

He wound through the endless Heavens, seeing each and every soul where they needed to be, where they should be. He spoke to his brothers and sisters, including some that he hadn’t expected to see again. When he asked, Anna explained that God had restored the angels that had died in the conflicts, bringing them all back to their rightful home. Castiel smiled and whispered a thank you that he knew their father heard. 

He finally found his way to the heaven he was searching for, the place he knew he would find Sam and Dean; the Harvelle’s Roadhouse, home to the hunters of heaven. He walked in quietly, smiling as he saw them there, laughing and drinking alongside so many others. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Pamela, Bobby, and all the others that they had lost were now with them once again. He would have been content to just watch them, but then Jo spotted him and called out a greeting. Before he could even open his mouth to reply, he was grabbed, Dean’s familiar arms wrapping around him before they were replaced by Sam’s. Castiel grinned widely, attempting to answer all of their questions and no matter how ridiculous they were, he kept smiling.

He was home.


End file.
